1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless microphone suitably applied to an imaging apparatus such as a camcorder, and an apparatus for fixing a transmitter of the wireless microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a camcorder such as a digital camcorder captures object images and records object sounds. The camcorder includes, for example, a 4-channel microphone unit incorporated in a camcorder body to record sounds of the object collected with the microphone unit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-319480 discloses a device in which a position of a microphone can be selected freely to be fixed.